gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AS-Psy-02 Redemption Gundam
History After an intense final battle between Marcus Reval and Ashlynn Rising, the ZMS-Psy01 Psycho Burst Gundam was damaged beyond repair and Ashylnn was left comatose within the cockpit. After recovering Ashylnn, Ghost began designing a new mobile suit for her, as it had sensed the internal battle between Ashlynn's personalities and began preperations in the event her true self would emerge triumphant. After being approached about the similarities between Psycho Burst and Ghost Gundam, Ghost claimed it was a gift to the couple, so they could fight alongside each other. Design For the design, Ghost incorperated aspects of both itself and from the Psycho Burst to create familiarity while maximizing it's early potential. Externally, the Redemption Gundam resembled the Psycho Burst, but internally, the systems were largely modifed from the Ghost Gundam, including the NT-D. Magnet Wing Flight System For propulsion, the mobile suit utilized a series of rocket boosters placed on the feet, shoulders, and back. The back also contained two small wings that generated a special magnetic field that allowed the Redemption to fly within the atmosphere with little difficulty. The wings also worked in space, serving to reduce fuel requirements by generating a magnetic resistance against the mobile suit's frame. These special wings were nicknamed Magnet Wings. Early in it's development, Ghost realized there were several combat uses for the magnet wings besides granting simple flight. By directing the magnetic field downward, the Redemption could hover at high speeds without relying on fuel. Also, against other mobile suits the magnet wings could repulse other mobile suits, opening space for maneuvering or disabling remote weaponry. Also, because I-Fields used an eletromagnetic barrier, the magnet wings could disrupt the activation of an I-Field Generator or other types of beam related defensive measures. For defensive purposes, the magnet wings could alter their magnetic field to enhance Redemption's armor rather than resist against it. This was done by focusing the magnetic field underneath the metal plating to bind them together. This method had the advantage of further increasing resistance to beam weapons, as the magnetic field would diminish the energy released upon contact. Funnels In combat, Redemption Gundam was intended to bring out Ashylnn's immense newtype power. This meant a number of funnels were equipped onto the mobile suit. The most noticible of the funnels being modified versions of the Reflector and Interceptor Funnels used by Ashlynn's former machine. Unlike the Psycho Burst however, which relied largely on sheer defensive ability to overwhelm the enemy, Redemption focused on a balance of both defense and offense, brought about with the addition of the Fin Funnels, an upgraded version of the funnels used by before it's destruction. Two Pilot Control Realizing the simultaneous control of all the remote weaponry could diminish Ashylnn's focus and reflexes in battle, Ghost designed Redemption Gundam to be compatible with using two pilots. In this case, the mobile suit was intended to be co-piloted by Marcus, who would take over the non-remote weapons and combat with Ashylnn focusing on additional systems and manipulating remote weaponry under Redemption's control. However the co-pilot set up was optional, as Marcus usually sortied in the RX-0-3 Ghost Gundam. Ghost Consciousness Upload System In the case that Marcus was acting as co-pilot, a system was designed by Ghost to allow itself to upload it's conciousness into Redemption as a secondary OS. This upload took place in the Tactical Logistics Gathering and Adaptation System, where Ghost could continue to collect feedback information, alter mission objectives, and assist in piloting. Newtype Jammer With the power of psycoframe equipped mobile suits becoming increasingly sought after by both Neo Zeon and the E.S.F.S, Ghost designed a system intended to counteract the advantages of a Newtype without relying on the NT-D. The Redemption Gundam was designed to utilize it's own psycoframe to emit a kind of jamming signal for external psycommu. This jamming effect is designed specifically to target other psycommu, leaving the Redemption itself and it's psycommu weapons and equipment unhindered. Despite it's usefulness, the Newtype Jammer System does have a few weaknesses. A sufficiently powerful Newtype can generate stronger psycowaves and overwhelm the jamming effect. The strength of the Newtype pilot determines the strength of the jamming effect. Because it relies on psycowaves to operate, the system requires a Newtype pilot to be in the machine. Without a Newtype, the system is powerless. Psyco Boost System After collecting extensive data concerning Psycoframe and psycommu resonance, Ghost developed a system designed to bring out a Newtype's full potential in the middle of combat. This system forced the psycoframe to begin resonating at extreme levels, causing the psycho field produced to rapidly increase in both strength and size. When this occurs, the Newtype can fully express their power through telepathy and telekinesis. Also, because of the heightened awareness of their surroundings under the influence of the Psyco Boost, the pilot can display extremely enhanced reflexes. However this system can be hazardous to Newtypes who cant fully control their power, causing them to lose control of both themselves and their power. The system is lethal to non Newtypes because of the immense mental and physical strain this places on the pilot. To prevent the overwhelming or death of the pilot through the activation of the system, Ghost placed several security locks to ensure only powerful Newtypes could activate the Psyco Boost. Equipment *'Beam Saber': Redemption Gundam was equipped with two beam sabers that could alter their length and intensity. *'RX Shield:' The RX Shields used by the Ghost Gundam were carried over to the Redemption. *'Vibro Daggers:' Small physical daggers that utilized ultra sonic vibrations to counteract and short out beam sabers. The vibrations also caused the daggers to immediately short out any electrical systems it comes into direct contact with, making them excelent for quickly bringing an enemy mobile suit down with precision strikes. Like the Ghost Gundam, Redemption was equipped with two of these. *'Vibro Swords:' Larger versions of the Vibro Daggers. Because of their increased size, the vibro swords used less powerful vibrations, however they could still counteract and even short out beam sabers. The swords also utilized the vibrations to decrease the weight of the blade, allowing the swords the same kind of mobility and efficiency as beam sabers. *'Beam Vulcans:' Standard 20mm beam vulcan guns were mounted into the head of the mobile suit. *'Beam Vulcan Cannons:' Stronger than the beam vulcans, the vulcan cannons packed a stronger beam without reducing firing rate. These were installed into the wrists of the mobile suit for surprise attacks at close range and were effective up to medium range. *'Beam Magnum:' Two beam magnums were given to the Redemption. These were largely unchanged except for a smaller size, available due to advancements in the compression technology used by the magnums. *'Reflector Funnels:' Carried over from the Psycho Burst, the Redemption was equipped with four reflector funnels designed to intercept and reflect any and all beams. However like the Psycho Burst, the funnels had difficulty deflecting beam magnum shots due to their super compressed state. *'Interceptor Funnels:' Also carried over from the Psycho Burst were the Interceptor Funnels. Like before, these were designed to intercept physical and ballistic weapons such as bullets, missiles, and most artillery rounds. The beams were enhanced to allow them to deal damage to mobile suits as well. *'Fin Funnels:' The Fin Funnels used by the early RX-98 v Gundam were upgraded and installed onto the Redemption. The funnels were now faster, more durable, and could generate stronger beams through use of special solar power collection equipment installed into each funnel. While titled funnels, the Fin Funnels were essentially bits. Optional Equipment *'Mega Buster Cannon:' Considered the strongest non-nuclear weapon ever equipped onto a mobile suit, the Mega Buster Cannon is one of the few bunker buster type weapons to be made. The Mega Buster Cannon utilizes E-Cap batteries to generate a powerful beam strong enough to punch through most metals. A single shot utilizes one Super E-Cap Battery, however the cannon can use multiple batteries to drastically increase firepower by another 100% each. By using all 8 batteries, the cannon can fire 900% power, at the cost of destroying itself from the recoil and heat. A drawback to the weapon was the sheer concussive force released upon firing. While Redemption could withstand succesive use of the weapon, the discharge still sends it flying backward. *'Hyper Bazooka:' The same bazookas used by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam were equipped onto the Redemption. However, these bazookas were modified to use beam technology and explosive force to launch projectiles, doubling its firepower. Furthermore, the magnet wings could be used to further enhance the explosive shells by using its magnetic field to boost their speed. Features *'NT-D Jammer:' Whenever the activation of another NT-D is detected, a program initates that prevents the theft of the Redemption's funnel weaponry and neutralize any anti-psycommu technologies designed to interfere with funnel manipulation and Psycoframe. *'Ghost Consciousness Upload System:' A system designed by Ghost to allow itself to upload it's conciousness into Redemption as a secondary OS. This upload took place in the Tactical Logistics Gathering and Adaptation System, where Ghost could continue to collect feedback information, alter mission objectives, and assist in piloting.